dead_islandfandomcom_ar-20200214-history
الأبطال
, Purna, Logan Carter and Xian Mei.]] ابطال الشخصيات الرئيسية في جزيرة الميت، جزيرة الموتى: ضد التيار، وجزيرة الميت 2. الأربعة (خمسة إذا عد جون) الطبقات البطل في المباراة الاولى هي للدبابات، قاتل، جاك لجميع المهن، والدعم. في المباراة الثانية، والطبقات هي هائج، الصيادة، الأسقف، والسائق بسرعة عالية. إذا أكثر من شخص واحد يستخدم فئة / الطابع نفسه، بعد ذلك سوف يظهر كل منهما في اللعبة كما أن الطابع، على الرغم من أنه لن يؤثر على قصة بأي شكل من الأشكال. كل حرف لديه مجموعة فريدة من المهارات في الأشجار مهاراتهم التي يمكن تمكين وتحسين طريق انفاق نقاط المهارة المكتسبة مع كل مستوى أعلى. وشراء مهارات تقديم مكافآت لقدرات معينة أو فتح المجموعات الجديدة أو الانتهاء من التحركات. هناك ثلاث شجرات المهارة لكل حرف: الغضب ومكافحته، والبقاء على قيد الحياة. كل بطل لديه مهارة غضب الخاصة التي تتعلق اختصاصهم. الدخول في وضع الغضب تمكنهم من مهاجمة مؤقتا (مع قوة اضافية والقدرة على التحمل لانهائي) مع أي سلاح لديها لانهائية المتانة / ذخيرة أو مجرد قبضاتهم. Sam B Sam B,أحد نجوم الراب والذي بدأت شهرته بالتلاشى والذي كان له تاريخا غير مشرفا بسبب الأتجار والتعاطى المشروبات الكحوليه والعقاقير ولقد تم دعوته من قبل فندق (Royal Palms) للاداء أحد أغانيه والتي تدعى (Who do You Voodoo) ويتميز ببنيه جسمانيه قويه . وثقته بنفسه تصل إلى حد الغرور . Xian Mei Xian Mei موظفه بمنتجع بالم الملكى ولدت ونشأت في الصين و نظرا لتعرض بلدتها إلى الاحتلال قامت بمغادرة بلدها للهروب من الحرب .تتميز بأنها ذكية و سريعة التعلم و أيضا تتمتع بلياقة عاليه نظرا لممارستها العديد من الرياضات . Logan Carter thumb|122px|لوغان كارتر Logan Carter نجم سابق في كرة القدم الاميركية،افسده الدلال الزائد في حياته الناجحة.وضع لوجان نهاية سيئة لمستقبله المشرق عندما شارك في احدى سباقات الشوارع وكانت العواقب مأساوية وأليمة جدا حيث تسبب في مقتل امرأة شابة وأيضا ألحق بنفسه ضرر كبير لكسره ركبته مما وضع حدا لمسيرته الرياضية,وبعد ما انتهت حياته الرياضية وسقطت نجوميته سيطرة على حياته المرارة واليأس فقرر ان يغير حياته فسافر إلى جزيرة بانوي (Banoi). Purna Purna هذه الشخصية هي أنثى كانت تعمل في مركز شرطة واقع بمدينة سدني , يذكر الموقع أيضا بأن Purna قد فقدت و ظيفتها بعد أن قامت بقتل شخص قد اتهمته بتهمة الأعتداء على الأطفال و لم يتم محاكمته قضائيا نظرا لما كان يملك من ثروة و علاقات كثيرة , وبعد أن فقدت Purna وظيفتها بدأت تعمل كحارسة شخصية في أخطر أماكن العالم خطورة . John Morgan John Morgan is the new playable character in the game Dead Island: Riptide. He was a Sergeant of the Australian Defence Force (ADF) and is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. He was on vacation until he was caught up in the outbreak and then taken to a military ship within the Banoi peninsula, which unfortunately became shipwrecked near Palanai Island. John was imprisoned due to the fact that he refused to kill innocent civilians and, once he was bitten, he learned early on that he was immune to the virus. John Morgan's expertise is in hand-to-hand weapons like Brass Knuckles, with additional skills that greatly improve his speed and stamina, as well as healing him on each critical hit. John is capable of going toe to toe with almost any type of enemy in single combat, with a number of skills that help him keep away from large groups or break them up with stun-based attacks. He can still fare well without a weapon, although this is inadvisable when fighting against multiple undead enemies. Ryan Ryan is one of the four playable characters in the upcoming Dead Island 2 and currently the only protagonist to be officially unveiled. Described as the "Berserker" of the group, he is a former volunteer firefighter who uses sledgehammers as his preferred weapon. Ashlee Ashlee is the "Huntress" of the playable characters in Dead Island 2. Her name is revealed in the source code of the official website. John John is the "Bishop" of the playable characters in Dead Island 2. His name is revealed in the source code of the official website. Dani Dani is a playable character in Dead Island 2 and the "Speeder" of the group. Her name was revealed in the Gamescom Demo. توافه * نوع الدم لجميع الأبطال هو O سلبي. مما يجعلها في مأمن من بريون كورو غيبوبة.